Movie Night
by ninjanervana
Summary: One-Shot. Kagome and Inuyasha watch a movie together on the night of the new moon. Major fluffness, Inuyasha would blame it on his human emotions


I do not own Inuyasha, Disney or Aladdin so please dont sue me; i'm a poor college student.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed happily as she walked out of the well house, Inuyasha following behind her. "It's so good to be home," Kagome said as she opened her front door.<p>

"Keh, it's only for tonight," Inuyasha replied. A few months ago, Kagome and Inuyasha began returning to her era on the night of the new moon so Inuyasha could get some rest instead of staying awake all night. He was hesistant at first, but it was nothing ramen couldn't help.

"Mom, Sota, Grandpa, I'm home!"

"They aren't home," Inuyasha said, sniffing the air. "They left a while ago." Kagome walked into the kitchen to find a note on the counter from her mother.

"You're right; they're gone for the weekend. Want some dinner, Inuyasha?" Kagome turned toward him to see him staring out the window as the sun dipped below the horizon. Kagome watched as Inuyasha's hair faded from its brilliant silver color to a normal human black, his dog ears were replaced by human ears and his claws vanished. Kagome couldn't help but miss his hanyou form. _'If I miss his hanyou form so much, imagine how he feels,'_ she thought. "How about some shrimp ramen Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her with his now brown eyes and nodded. "Shrimp ramen sounds good." Inuyasha sat at the table, watching as Kagome began to prepare dinner. Although he knew he was perfectly safe in Kagome's time, he couldn't help the slight panic that crept up on him everytime he was human. _'I hate this. I can't hear well, I can't protect myself, I can't even smell Kagome's scent.'_ Inuyasha put his head down on the table, arms wrapped around his head. He didn't know how long he had sat like that but he could suddenly feel Kagome's gentle hands stroking his hair.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, "dinner's ready." Inuyasha had to resist the urge to keep his head down and just enjoy the feeling of Kagome's fingers running through his hair. He sat upright and thanked Kagome for the food, eating silently.

_'He's really stressed,'_ Kagome thought as she and Inuyasha ate. As much as Inuyasha tried to hide it, Kagome could always see when something was bothering him. _'I need to distract him.'_

After dinner, Kagome took Inuyasha into the living room, turning on the television. "Let's watch a movie," she said enthusiastically.

"Keh," Inuyasha replied, sitting on the couch. The television was one of the few things from Kagome's era that he actually liked. It came in second after ramen.

"Oh it's Disney date night on TV," she said happily as she sat next to him.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Disney is a company that makes movies and stuff, usually about princesses."

"Sounds boring," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well the girly ones might be boring for you but this one is about a guy named Aladdin. You'll like it I think."

"So what's a date night?"

Kagome blushed as he asked this, cursing his curiosity. "Date night is a night boyfriends and girlfriends spend together. They go out to eat or go out dancing or go see a movie. Oh look the movie's starting," she said quickly, turning away from him.

Inuyasha blushed slight as she said this. _'Sound like we're on a date. But Kagome would never be with a half breed like me.'_ Focusing on the movie, Inuyasha found that he could relate to this Aladdin guy. They had a lot in common. Both of them were orphans with no one to care for them. They both lived in the streets. And they were both hated by society, Inuyasha for being a half-breed and Aladdin for being a street rat. Neither of them being given a chance to show what they could do.

He liked the princess too, Princess Jasmine. She made him think of Kagome. _'I could see why,' he_ thought, looking down at Kagome. _'They're both beautiful and strong and smart. And she's too good for me,' _he thought with a sigh as Aladdin said the same thing to Abu while he was trapped in the dungeon. _'We're living hard lives Aladdin.' _

Kagome began to shift on the couch as Aladdin began to explore the Cave of Wonders. "Wench stop moving around," Inuyasha said irritably, not wanting to be distracted from the movie.

"Sorry, I just can't get comfy," she huffed.

"Scoot up for a second," he replied. As Kagome moved forward on the couch, Inuyasha leaned one of his legs along the inside of the couch, leaving the other on the floor and pulled Kagome against him, her back leaning against his chest. _'What the hell am I doing,'_ Inuyasha thought as he blushed furiously. _'Damn human emotions.'_

Kagome blushed at Inuyasha's actions, surprised by him but very happy. As she recovered from the shock, she leaned her head against his shoulder, using the blanket that hung on the back of the couch to cover their legs.

Inuyasha relaxed as Kagome made herself comfortable, worried she was going to sit him into the 3rd circle of hell. But now he had the problem of his hands. What was he supposed to do with them? He couldn't cross them in front of his chest like he normally did with the way he positioned Kagome. Inuyasha slowly moved his arms around Kagome's waist, giving her time to stop him if she wanted. To his surprise, Kagome rested her hands over his as he finally wrapped his arms around her. Inuyasha felt a burst of demon energy go through him as his demon growled with pride at having his mate in his arms. _'That's not normal,'_ he thought worriedly before brushing it off.

"Hey Kagome, the genie is kinda like the Shikon No Tama with his wish granting," Inuyasha said as Aladdin was turned into a prince.

Kagome laughed, smiling up at Inuyasha. "I never thought of it that way; I guess he is."

Inuyasha smiled as Aladdin paraded down the streets, loved and accepted by everyone. _'If I become a full youkai, will that be me? Will I finally be accepted?' _Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome. _'Will she still accept me?'_ he wondered.

Inuyasha blushed slightly as he watched Aladdin fail hopelessly at talking to Jasmine. He knew that feeling all too well. He knew how it felt to be tongue-tied in front of the girl you like. Then when you finally manage to say something, you say the wrong thing. _'At least Aladdin doesn't get "sat" into the ground.' _

"I love this song," Kagome said as Aladdin whisked Jasmine out of the palace on his magic carpet. "I'll chase them anywhere; there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you," Kagome sang softly.

_'She has given me a whole new world,'_ Inuyasha thought._ 'A world filled with friendship and happiness and…and love.' _Inuyasha began to cringe as Aladdin's lies began to unravel. Jafar had stolen the lamp and the genie was forced to work for his evil ways. _'That's how it'll be if Naraku gets the jewel,'_ he thought angrily.

"Kagome, how is he gonna save them if he doesn't have the lamp?" Inuyasha asked as Aladdin was sent to some distant snowy land.

"He's gonna think of something, don't worry. He can't save them by being Prince Ali; he just has to be Aladdin to save them." Kagome smiled as he tightened his arms around her, glad he was enjoying the movie.

And Kagome was right. Aladdin had to use his street rat smarts to save Jasmine and defeat Jafar. _'Is that how me and Kagome are gonna be? Will my demon side be able to protect her and not hurt her? Do I have to stay as a half demon to protect her?' _Inuyasha pushed these thoughts from his head, focusing on the end of the movie.

He began to tense up as he thought Jasmine would reject Aladdin for being a street rat but was happily surprised when she confessed her love to Aladdin. He nearly jumped for joy when the sultan allowed Jasmine to be with anyone she wanted and she said she chooses Aladdin. Inuyasha was happy for Aladdin; it gave him hope for his own happy ending. Mrs. Higurashi didn't have a problem with him being around Kagome; she even treated him like family. _'Maybe I'll get my happy ending with Kagome,' _he thought as Aladdin and Jasmine kissed and flew off into the night sky. Inuyasha looked down to find Kagome sleeping, a small smile on her face. He kissed Kagome's head softly, breathing in her sweet vanilla scent.

"Sleep well my princess," he whispered before falling asleep, his happily ever after safe in his arms.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed it, feel free to review<p>

-NinjaNervana


End file.
